Far over the misty mountains cold
by Vaccea
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado aún atormentan a Frodo en sus pesadillas. Jamás pensó que años después de la destrucción del Único pudiera seguir sintiendo su influencia, ya que su tío Bilbo jamás manifestó nada parecido. En busca de respuestas Frodo encuentra una vieja carta de su tío en la que le cuenta algo que no le contó en su libro: Su verdadera relación con Thorin Escudo de Roble.


Bueno, después de leerme algunos fics he decidido lanzarme a escribir algo yo. No soy una buena escritora y aunque tenga buenas intenciones mis historias se me van de las manos así que bueno. Pido perdón por adelantado al maestro Tolkien por destrozar su historia y sus personajes y a los que vayáis a leer la historia por todo lo que me voy a enrollar con ella. Espero que no pase pero bueno, el prólogo ya es un buen ejemplo de que me voy por las ramas.

Gracias a todos lo que lo leáis.

* * *

**Far over the misty mountains cold**

Prólogo

"_**No puedes esconderte… "**_

_La voz del señor oscuro resonaba en su cabeza y taladraba cada rincón de su mente hasta hacerlo retorcerse de dolor._

_Levantó ambas manos, y se cubrió los oídos con ellas tratando de hacerla desaparecer._

"…_**ni huir de mi…"**_

_Cerró los ojos y se susurró a si mismo palabras reconfortantes para intentar acallar la oscura voz que parecía emerger de su interior. _

"_**... no importa dónde vayas… ni lo que hagas, mediano… "**_

_**- Te… derrotamos.**__- Logró susurrar Frodo entre dientes. – __**No eres real…sólo existes en mi mente… **_

"_**¿Eso me hace menos real?... Necio… me borraste de la Tierra Media pero jamás me borrarás de ti…"**_

_- __**No…**__- Susurró en un lastimoso gemido. Sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a humedecerse y sus dientes parecían a punto de romperse por la presión de su mandíbula. _

"_**Portaste el Único y, aunque ya no exista, su influencia jamás desaparecerá de ti…"**_

_**- No…-**__ Se repitió a sí mismo apretando aún más su mandíbula, mientras se negaba a sí mismo lo que sabía evidente desde hacía mucho tiempo._

"_**Parte de ti quedó consumido por él y los recuerdos jamás dejarán de perseguirte Frodo Bolsón"**_

_En ese momento, Frodo abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y vio la Cima de los Vientos, estaba con Sam, Merry y Pippin y los Nazgûl los estaban rodeando. Se vio a sí mismo en el suelo y como el Rey Brujo le atravesaba el hombro con su oscura espada. _

_Un lacerante dolor le atravesó por dentro al recordar aquella hoja envenenada por la magia oscura traspasar su cuerpo, y un desgarrador aullido emergió de su garganta. _

_Luego vio Moria, y el puente de Khazad-dum, vio a Gandalf luchando contra aquel demonio venido de las entrañas de la tierra y lo vio caer en el insondable vacio. Como en aquella ocasión, trató de llegar hasta él antes de que cayera, pero el dolor de su hombro le hacía imposible moverse ni respirar sin sentir un terrible tormento. _

_Cayó al suelo, derrotado, sosteniendo su hombro entre lágrimas y gemidos de dolor. Cerró los ojos nuevamente pero las imágenes no dejaron de aparecer, sino que comenzaron a sucederse más apresuradas que antes. Vio a Boromir desquiciado tratando de arrebatarle el anillo, vio a Gollum, las puertas de Mordor, al Rey Brujo, escuchó el agudo chillido de los Nazgûl en su cabeza y sintió que se desmayaría del dolor, vio Minas Morgul, a Ella-Laraña, a los orcos de Barad dûr y el llano de Gorgoroth. Se vio de nuevo escalando las escarpadas lomas del Monte del Destino mientras sentía el sabor de la ceniza y el azufre en su boca. Se vio en el interior del cráter sosteniendo el Único entre sus dedos y se vio a si mismo sucumbiendo a su poder. _

_- __**¡NOOOOOOOO!-**__ El dolor volvió a atenazar su cuerpo hasta impedirle respirar._

"_**Sucumbiste a mí, mediano… y aunque yo haya desaparecido… sigues siendo…MIO"**_

- **Señor Frodo… despierte…**

Frodo abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Sam sobre él mirándolo con preocupación. Estaba sudando, y su respiración era errática y acelerada, llena de angustia.

Una pesadilla… de nuevo una pesadilla.

- **Sam…**- Susurró Frodo aliviado. Sam se irguió levemente y tomó un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita de noche y se lo tendió a Frodo. Este intentó levantar el brazo para cogerlo pero el eterno dolor de su hombro le hizo gemir y desistir de la tarea.

-**Tranquilo, Señor Frodo**.- Sam lo ayudó a incorporarse y le puso el vaso de agua en la otra mano para que pudiera refrescarse su seca garganta.- **Ya está…**

**- Gracias…- **Respondió Frodo volviendo a tenderse en la cama. Cerró los ojos u respiró profundamente en busca de serenidad.

Sam lo observó durante unos segundos -hasta que se aseguró de que estaría bien- antes de marcharse de la habitación y dejarlo solo. No le preguntó nada, no hacía falta… Él había compartido su viaje y conocía a la perfección los demonios que lo atormentaban. En esos días, jamás pensó que aquellos lo perseguirían tantos años después de la destrucción del Anillo Único, pero con el tiempo estaba empezando a comprender que Frodo jamás se recuperaría de aquello. Que las pesadillas lo perseguirían hasta la tumba, y que jamás iba a lograr descansar tranquilo.

Por eso, en parte, había accedido a mudarse a Bolsón Cerrado con su familia. Frodo necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Aunque sólo fuera para alcanzarle un simple vaso de agua en sus noches oscuras.

Tomó el candil en su mano y sin hacer ningún ruido volvió a deslizarse fuera de la habitación. Necesitaba descansar.

Frodo abrió los ojos y se encontró solo de nuevo. Se recostó sobre la almohada y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho y que, aunque parecía curada, en noches como aquella volvía a arder como el día en que se la hicieron.

El dolor de su hombro comenzó a remitir pero no desapareció del todo, nunca lo hizo. Gandalf ya le dijo que sucedería, las heridas físicas de la batalla sanarían tarde o temprano pero había otras que ni el tiempo podría borrar. En su momento, no entendió las implicaciones que tendría ser Portador del Anillo, pero jamás se imaginó que aquella carga, aun habiendo sido destruida, iba a ser un estigma perpetúo que lo iba a marcar de por vida.

Su mirada se nubló y se volvió vidriosa. Levantó su mano y notó como las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos como ríos de agonía que procedían de lo más profundo de su alma.

Cómo iba a pensar que esto podía pasarle cuando aceptó aquella misión… cómo saberlo. Bilbo había sido Portador durante muchos más años que él y nunca había mostrado una herida tan profunda y sangrante como la suya. Tan sólo había manifestado un cierto apego por el Único, pero jamás se había visto tan consumido. Incluso había podido deshacerse de él para entregárselo en herencia.

¡Había logrado dejarlo atrás después de 60 años de tenerlo consigo!

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Bilbo siempre había sido fuerte. Un orgulloso Bolsón con espíritu de Tuk. Un hobbit valiente que se había enfrentado a orcos, trolls, tragos, dragones y hasta con el propio Gollum y había regresado a casa con el Único sin ser consumido por él.

Pero cómo.

Esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de Frodo desde hacía años y jamás había logrado responderla.

Se había leído su libro cientos de veces. Buscando en cada palabra, escudriñando cada poema, y cada canción en busca de respuestas.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, frente a aquel libro, buscando respuestas que sabía que no iba a encontrar.

"_**El hobbit: Partida y Regreso por Bilbo Bolsón"**_

Acarició las pastas del libro donde se podía ver el nombre de su tío. Lo echaba de menos. Mucho.

Tenía tantas preguntas que sólo él podía contestar que tentado estuvo varias veces de partir a Rivendel para verlo y hablar con él.

Levantó la vista y vio a Sam cuidado de su jardín. Miró al cielo y vio que ya había amanecido desde hacía un buen rato y él ni se había percatado.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla resoplando de puro agotamiento. Había pasado una noche terrible. No había podido volver a dormir desde que tuviera la pesadilla y su hombro aún le molestaba.

**- Señor Frodo…-** Escuchó la voz de Sam a su espalda. Se incorporó un poco para girarse y mirarlo.- **Pensé que aún dormía… no sabía que estaba aquí.**

Frodo sonrió con tristeza, cerró el libro y se puso de pié para guardarlo.- **Tranquilo Sam… No he pasado una buena noche pero voy a intentar descansar un poco ahora.**

Se dirigió a la estantería para guardar el libro pero la voz de Sam lo detuvo. – **Antes de que se retire a descansar… tenga… lo acaba de traer un mensajero. Es una carta de Gandalf.**

Al oír ese nombre, Frodo caminó apresuradamente hacía Sam y tomó la carta en sus manos con una franca sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tener noticias de Gandalf siempre lo alegraba, y Sam lo sabía. De modo que se retiró discretamente para que pudiera disfrutas de las nuevas del viejo mago.

Frodo rompió el lacre y abrió el papel con rapidez. La carta era bastante escueta, pero no podía traer mejores noticias. El mago estaba de camino a la Comarca, llegaría al día siguiente.

Frodo leyó su contendido varias veces para cerciorarse de que era cierto mientras sentía un gran regocijo en su pecho. Recibir la visita de Gandalf siempre era un motivo de alegría y tenía un efecto sedante sobre él. Realmente, fue así desde que lo conoció.

Se acerco a la estantería para dejar el libro de Bilbo de mucho mejor ánimo. Quizás ni siquiera iría a descansar, quizás saliera a pasear por el campo o a leer un buen libro bajo la sombra de un árbol. No estaba seguro, el día se veía bastante más prometedor de como empezó. Quizás el Istari le traía noticias del rey Elessar y del resto… y puede que hasta de Bilbo.

Con su mente en otro sitio, dejó sin fijarse el libro en la estantería con tan mala suerte que no vio que lo dejaba sobre el borde y éste cayó al suelo.

Maldiciendo su falta de cuidado, Frodo se arrodilló a recogerlo y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Su encuadernación era bastante buena pero no debía maltratarla. Tomó las pastas y vio que una de ellas se había abierto en dos.

-**Oh… vaya…-** Murmuró disgustado. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado y busco algo con lo que pegar las pastas antes de que la avería fuera a peor.

Cuando regresó y trató de pegar las pastas, observó que dentro de ellas había algo. Algo extraño. Con lentitud, introdujo uno de sus dedos y abrió aún más el agujero para sacarlo. La sorpresa vino cuando vio que aquel objeto era un sobre bastante abultado. Estaba en perfectas condiciones y el lacre que lo cerraba tenía el sello de su tío.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras observaba el sobre con extrañeza. ¿Debía abrirlo? ¿Sería para él?... No estaba seguro, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las ganas de saber por qué su tío había guardado tan celosamente aquel mensaje.

Rompió el lacre y abrió el sobre descubriendo en su interior un buen taco de folios doblados.

Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer…

**"_Mi querido Frodo; _**

**_Una vez me preguntaste si te había contado todo lo que había que saber sobre mis aventuras. Y si bien es cierto que te he contado la verdad, tal vez no te la haya contado toda…"_**

**_ Continuará..._**

* * *

Ya advertí que se me iba la olla… espero que por lo menos os haya picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad. En el próximo capítulo ya hablaré algo más de Bilbo y Thorin.


End file.
